Stories And Memories
by RexieCakes
Summary: My entry for Storm Rider Of Anubis's Adam Torres Memorial Contest! Hope you all enjoy it!
1. Getting Together

"Becky? Becky!" A voice barked.

"Huh wh-What?" The Blue-Eyed Girl asked, breaking out of her trance and turning her head to see Drew standing by her.

"Oh, Drew! Sorry I was thinking. What's up?" The Sunshine Girl said nervously.

"Well... Other than missing my brother horribly I'd say nothing," Drew replied sadly.

"Yeah..." Becky managed to choke out.

"Listen there's gonna be a few of my friends coming over Friday. We're all gonna sit and talk about stories and memories which include Adam... And I know you loved him very much and you're such a nice person so would you like to come?" Drew added.

"Of course I'll come. Thank you for the invite..." The Girl responded, as the tears started to fall again.

"Hey It'll be okay," The Boy responded, hugging The Young Girl tightly.

However Becky did not reply to her friend. Instead she just let out the pain, and hoped that somehow her Adam would come back to her.

* * *

Soon enough Friday came along. It was only three days since the funeral so Becky didn't feel any better, but since she had been Adam's girlfriend she knew she needed to go and share her memories and stories about him with Drew and his friends.

When she arrived at Drew's house Becky rang the door bell, and waited patiently for someone to answer.

And within a minute Mr. President opened the door.

"Hey, Becks come on in," Drew greeted, letting The Blonde inside.

"Thanks. So where's your other buddies?" Becky questioned, coming into the Torres house.

"They're in the living room. Come on!" Drew replied, as he led Little Miss Sunshine to where the others were.

Then... When she entered the room she saw Clare, Eli, Imogen, and another girl she hadn't met before. But from what she saw this girl was holding Imogen's hand... Did that mean something perhaps?

"Hi, Becky!" The Group said in unison.

"Hi guys," Becky responded, taking a seat next to everyone on the sofa.

"Becky, this is Fiona. She's my girlfriend she went away and we broke up, but when Adam died and I told her

about everything she wanted to come back for this little meeting and we're back together back," Imogen explained.

"It's very nice to meet you, Fiona," The Sunshine Girl said.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Becky," Fiona said.

"Well everyone should we start on Stories And Memories?" Drew asked, sitting down.

"Yes let's!" The Others agreed together.

* * *

**Hey everyone! c: Well here's the 1st chapter for my contest entry for Storm Rider of Anubis. So I hope you liked this so far! And don't forget to review!**


	2. Drew

"So who wants to go first?" Drew asked.

"You! You should go before anyone else!" Becky replied, looking at the boy.

"Well alright then..." Mr. President sighed.

"So I'd have to say my story and memory of Adam was when he was five. We were out in the backyard and he and I had a race, seeing who could climb to the top of the old oak tree we have out back. Adam got to the top first, but then when we went to get down... Well he admitted how scared he was of heights... And I don't know how but just something about how he said he needed me to help him... It was adorable," Drew explained.

"AWWWWWWW!" Clare, Eli, Becky, Imogen, and Fiona said together.

"Yeah aww is right," The Boy responded, smiling a little.

"I must say, Drew your brother actually was quite cute," Clare added.

"But not cuter than me, right?" Eli chimed in.

"Of course not!" The Blue-Eyed Girl giggled.

"Good," The Goth smirked.

Seeing that the time together was helping everyone's mood, Drew smiled some more. He was glad that his friends were feeling a little better.

"Okay who wants to go next?" The Boy questioned.

"Oh! I will, I will!" Fiona barked.

"Alright, Coyne you may begin," Drew smirked.

* * *

**So this was like really short, but the next update will be longer for sure! So review?**


	3. Fiona

"So my favourite story and memory of Adam... Oh I know! That would have to be when he helped me with my drinking problem. If it weren't for him I might not of only be a recovering addict, but I also might of not realized at that time that I was a lesbian," Fiona explained.

"W-Wait you? You used to drink!?" Becky asked in pure shock.

"Yeah I did," The Older Girl replied. "But it was only to cover up my pain. You see I used to live in New York where I dated this really abusive guy named Bobby. So it got me into a lot of trouble being that jerk," Fiona added.

"Whoa... Well it's good to know you're better!" The Blonde said.

"Tell me about it! I had never felt so horrible in my life, so waking up everyday and remembering that I'm clean. It just really makes my heart flutter," The High School graduate responded.

"You're really strong, Girl! Not everyone can get out of addiction," The Sunshine Girl squeaked.

"Thanks, but it wouldn't of been possible without Adam. He truly was the kindest person I've ever met," Fiona pointed out.

"Same here! And no one was sweeter than he was too," Clare chimed in as the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh gosh... I'm crying now," Becky managed to choke out, before letting some tears fall.

"Hey It'll be alright," Eli said in a comforting tone, as he took The Young Girl into a hug.

"Okay so who would like to go next?" Drew questioned. The boy wanted to break the sadden silence so bad.

"I'll go!" Clare answered.

"Kay, Miss Blue Eyes go on," Mr. President replied.

* * *

**Alright! Well here's chapter 3! Hope ya liked it! Another update coming soon.**


	4. Clare

So my favourite story and memory of Adam, would have to be when he, Eli, and I were working on a project for English Class. We had to act out Romeo and Juliet and of course my Green Eyes wanted to be Romeo! And since I Juliet Eli and I had to kiss. And then that night after school Adam called me and told me to just admit how I felt about Eli because it was driving him crazy. But what that such a memory is how sweet he told me to go and do it. He made sure he wouldn't hurt my feelings," Clare explained.

"That's Adam for you! Never wanting to hurt a soul," Drew said as he smiled.

"Yeah he was very gentle," Imogen added, while Becky, Clare, Eli, and Fiona nodded which signaled that they all agreed.

"So who's next?" Drew asked, looking at his friends.

"Me!" The Goth Boy answered.

"Okay, Eli go ahead," The Other Boy responded.

* * *

**Hey guys! Well I didn't plan on updating this so early today. :P To be honest I stayed home from school due to family issues, I just needed a day to myself. So I did what always cheers me up, writing! So now I shall go update the other chapters to this story.**


	5. Eli

"So my favourite story and memory of Adam, would have to be this one when we had guys night we were over at his house watching movies and after watching comedies for five hours straight, I wanted to watch a horror movie, but Adam was scared so I told him to just sit close to me while we watched which ended up with him clinging to me. I had to hug him until the films ended it was so funny!" Eli explained.

"Adam afraid of horror movies? He always made me watch them with him!" Becky barked.

"Well he finally got over his fear of them before you two met," The Goth responded.

"Oh," The Blonde replied.

"Yep!" Mr. Green Eyes added.

"Okay so which one of you ladies wants to go next?" Drew questioned, looking at Imogen and Becky.

"I will," Imogen replied.

"Uh... Okay then, Imogen go on..." Drew said nervously, looking up at Becky. He really hoped The Blonde Girl was alright.

* * *

**Chapter 5! Now here comes chapter 6.**


	6. Imogen

"Okay my favourite story and memory of Adam, would have to be when we worked for the summer camp at Degrassi it was a lot of fun with the little kids and I remember this one day, we were having an arts and crafts day. Adam was trying to help me teach about how to draw a lion and let's just say his picture was worse than the kid's drawings. Poor Adam couldn't draw for his life and my gosh... It cracked me and the other campers up," Imogen explained.

"That reminds me of this one time I had to help Adam, with an art protect for school he was in the 5th grade at the time and my god... I could not get him to paint correctly," Drew added.

"Well not all of us can be artists," Eli pointed out.

"Yeah. Everyone knows I can't either," Clare smirked.

"Nah you're art isn't that bad, Blue Eyes," The Goth Boy replied.

"I guess not..." The Cancer Survivor shrugged.

Then Drew glanced over at Becky who hadn't told a story and shared a memory yet... So that meant she would go next.

"Um, Becky would you like tell us something about Adam now? It's your turn," The School President said.

"Of course..." The Blonde managed to choke out.

* * *

**Okay so there's only one more chapter! So here it comes!**


	7. Becky

"So my favourite story and memory of My Adam... Gosh this is hard being his girlfriend there were so many great times, but I believe the one I've always been the most fond of was when I stayed the night at Adam's house and when we went to bed he held me all night and it just felt so good to be protected by the guy I loved so very much..." Becky explained, as the tears began to fall.

"It'll be okay... It'll be okay," Drew said quietly, taking his friend into his arms.

"I loved him! I loved him so much! Why did he have to go!?" The Blonde hissed.

"I wish I knew, Becks I wish I knew," The Boy responded.

"And even though we don't know why he left, we do need to move on we'll always have each other to lean on So we'll be alright," Fiona added.

"You're right, Sweetie," Imogen agreed.

"Well you guys... let's move on then and be happy," Drew said.

"Yes let's..." Becky growled slowly, trying hard not to cry anymore.

And with that the friends joined in on a group hug. They would never forget about their Adam, but they would go on and live because they knew that's what their friend would've wanted for them.

* * *

**Well this is it! I'm all done! So I hope this was good enough for a place in the contest! ^^ Also good luck to the other writers who have entered!**


End file.
